This invention relates to bow blinds for use on compound bows and particularly to bow blinds suitable for mounting in the threaded hole provided in the riser of compound bows to receive stabilizer rods.
U.S Pat. No. 4,817,579 issued to Ralph R. Mathias shows a camouflage shield that can be mounted on a compound bow to hide the person using the bow from the sight of an animal being hunted. However, the shield is mounted on a special support that requires special holes to be drilled in the riser of the bow. In addition, the shield has a perimeter frame and a central frame member attached to the support structure, all of which add to the weight of the shield and make it difficult to carry through the woods.
Another camouflage shield is illustrated in the "Original Trebark Catalogue" that has a lighter weight structure and uses radial ribs to stretch a rectangular piece of camouflage cloth attached only to the tips of the ribs. The ribs are supported by a central support member attached to the outer end of a stabilizer rod by means of a screw threaded into the end of the rod. Since stabilizer rods are not normally drilled and tapped to receive a screw, this has to be done for each stabilizer on which the shield would be mounted, and such stabilizers are anywhere from a few inches to a few feet long. That means that the shield could be several feet from the person using the bow, which would considerably reduce its ability to shield the person from view.